fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Seiki Hoshi
Seiki Hoshi (精機ホシ) is one of the main protagonists of Galaxia Pretty Cure. She is always calm and can be barely seen angry. She goes to Nanami Nanase High School. Her alter ego is Cure Night (キュアナイト Kyua Naito) She is represented by the crescent moon and spade. She has the power to control wind. Her catchphrase is "Being kind is what starts it all". Personality Hoshi is a sophomore, studying in Nanami Nanase High School. She is also smart being 1st in her class. She is also called the "kindest" person in the school because she rarely gets mad. Even when fighting, she rarely raises her voice, though she can get serious. History Becoming a Cure Hoshi become a cure together with Yoru and Hoshiko. They became a cure when Sun and Star were looking for pretty cures to save them. They didn't have time to work together because Yoru went to Black Eye Galaxia. Very little is known on them becoming a cure because they became one prior the show. Appearance Hoshi wears a dress covered with a cardigan. She also wears sandals for her footwear. She wears her hair in a very low ponytail or just the tip of her hair. She lloks like her twin sister but the only difference is the clothing and the hairstyle. Hoshi has a ponytail and her bangs is trimmed, while Yoru doesn't wear a ponytail and her bangs cover her eye. Relationships Seiki Yoru- is her twin sister. They used to have a strong relationship but this broke because Yoru sided with the evil. She still respects her and sees her a sister. Nagareboshi Hoshiko- is her cousin and childhood friend. She is also her team mate. They work together to gain Yoru back. Nozomi Hatsumi- is her team mates. They have a good relationship and friendship. She is also her classmate Cure Night "Magical as the starry night! Cure night" 星空の夜のように魔法！キュアナイト Hoshizora no yoru no yō ni mahō! Kyuanaito Cure Night (キュアナイト Kyua Naito) is Hoshi's alter ego. She is represented by the crescent moon and spade. She used to transform with her sister Cure Midnight but stopped after Cure Midnight sided with the evil. Attacks Hoshizora Illusion (星空イリュージョン''Hoshizora iryūjon'') is Night's main attack. She first touches her Locket with her hands and says 'Be trapped in my imagination! Hoshizora Illusion!' then she spreads her hands then after that the enemy would be trapped inside an illusion making it confused. This makes attacking the enemy easier for the other cures. Etymology Songs Trivia * She is calm and kind contrasting to what most purple cures are. Most purple cures are either strong-willed and serious. ** Coincidentally, her sister which is the blue cure, is the one strong-willed and serious, in which most blue cures are depicted as calm. * She is the younger twin, only 10 minutes younger than Yoru. * Her birthday is on March 20 (same with her sister), making her Pisces ** Also the author's birthday (CureCourage) is on arch 20 too. * She has the simpliest key our of the four. Gallery Wallpaper cure night.png|Magical as the starry night! Cure Night! Galaxia Key Yoru.png|Galaxy Key Of Cure Night Category:Females Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters